murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben McQueen
Ben McQueen is the son of Nathaniel and Ursula McQueen and the godson of Wallace Burns, introduced in Season 7 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Christian Distefano. Appearances and Mentions [[Return of Sherlock Holmes|''Return of Sherlock Holmes]] * At the age of 3, '''Bens family was moving to Toronto. The infant and his nanny Jess took an early train. Unbeknownst to them, '''Bens parents were killed in a train crash en route to Toronto, their identities stolen by a Mr. and Mrs. Parker, a pair of English confidence tricksters who shared the same compartment with the McQueens and had survived the crash. When the Parkers arrived at the McQueen residence, they found Nanny Jess and young '''Ben'. Knowing that Jess would expose them, they murder her and bury her remains in the forest outside the mansion. However, they spare young Ben, assuming that at three years old, he wouldn't remember his real parents, and hired a new nanny, Nora Webb, for the task of raising him. *Five years past, Ben received Sherlock Holmes novels from his godfather Wallace Burns and developed his own intuitive personality. Eventually, Burns decided to visit Toronto, suspecting that Ben's "parents" were impostors, but the Parkers got wind of his arrival and murdered him, making it look like he bashed his head in a drunken stupor. Nora overhear the Parkers plotting to eliminate Burns and told Ben to stay put as she attempted to warn Burns, but was too late and forced to go into hiding. Fearing for his nanny's safety, Ben decided to enlist the services of David Kingsley/Sherlock Holmes, who had set himself up as a a consulting detective, sending him a one-pound note he received from Burns and a coded message similar to one that Burns sent, in which every third word detailed a specific message. However, Ben did not sign his own name on the letter, believing that Holmes would not take a case if he knew his client was a child, thus leading Holmes to believe Burns was his client. Eventually Holmes and Detective William Murdoch arrived at the McQueen mansion, where they discover Ben as Holmes' client. *Despite their best efforts, Nora remained elusive and her sweetheart Gregory Skinner ended up murdered the same way Burns was. Holmes suggested that Ben could help in the investigation. Unknowingly meshing his memories together, Ben led Holmes and the constabulary to discovering the skull of Jess. After Doctor Julia Ogden and Emily Grace managed to reconstruct Jess' face, Ben confirmed that it was her. When the skull was shown to his "parents", they deny knowing any Jess and insist that Ben's claims of another nanny were just his imagination. As the "McQueens" attempted to excuse themselves for a trip, Ben refused to leave and Murdoch detained the "McQueens", suspecting they were lying. *While Ben went out for ice cream with a constable, Holmes and Inspector Thomas Brackenreid managed to find Nora. Initially believing her to be the murderer, she instead explains the truth, exposing the Parkers, who are subsequently arrested. When Ben returned to Station House Four, he was happily reunited with his nanny, who commended him for his quick thinking. Category:Season Seven